


Mornings With You

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Art, Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Those early hours where nothing matters yet but his touch.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).




End file.
